fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Velocitia
Velocitia Murciélago is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pastaria. She is a professional racer who now resides in the hasty city of Tacodale. She is the daughter of Ignazio Murciélago, a renowned former race driver, and the granddaughter of Gervasio Murciélago, one of the organizers of FlipOne Racing. She is also the co-leader of the Gear Shift Crew, along with Rogen Langston. Bio Velocitia grew up in the canal-ridden town of Portallini. She's never heard of auto racing before until Ignazio showed his trophy collection to her. From then on, Velocitia began to watch FlipOne Racing programming on a regular basis. She wanted to be just like her dad, a world-renowned race driver who's a multiple time champion. When Velocitia was still in high school, she began taking driving lessons. She received her driving license by the time she graduated. And so, she moved to Tacodale and lived a completely different life there. She began training under Ignazio, and other experts in order to become a professional race driver herself. After she finished training, Velocitia participated in several racing events at Tacodale Speedway. She turned out to be an ensemble dark horse, having won several gold medals within the span of few months. Velocitia began traveling worldwide in search of other racing competitions. She's also won other gold medals, and a few silver medals too. When Velocitia drove her way to the Starlight Dream Team 32 racing event, she approached Rogen, whom she decided to befriend with. The two of them formed an alliance known as the Gear Shift Crew, and they would always work as a team or an alliance in racing events. Eventually, the Gear Shift Crew recruited a bunch of new members, such as Moseph, Saffron, and Victor. Personality Velocitia is said to be level-headed, confident, and dutiful. She's calm and friendly enough to other people, but she tends to be braggart and prideful about her heritage. She also shows great leadership to her fellow teammates, and treats them with respect. She can be strict bossy and though; she would take matters into her own hands if her teammates violate their "code of friendship". She makes a formidable foe because of her unmatched skills, aggressive driving style, and her clever tactics, so naturally, she would get smug and assertive if one challenges her to a race. Orders Papa's Pastaria Regular * Garlic Breadstick * Chicken x 5 * Parmesan Cheese * Creamy Alfredo * Regular Macaroni Chilifest * Cheesy Bread * Chicken x 2 * Chili Pepper x 3 * Cheddar Cheese * Rico's Chili * Regular Cellentani Summer Luau * Cheesy Bread * Glazed Ham x 4 * Lemon Herb * Parmesan Cheese * Pineapple Pancetta * Regular Shells Starlight Jubilee * Cheesy Bread * Provolone Star x 5 * Tomato x 4 * Grated Mozzarella * Rocket Ragu * Regular Stellini Neptune's Feast * Cheesy Bread * Sausage x 5 * Tomato x 4 * Creole Rub * Crushida Pepper * Venetian Vongole * Regular Crab Mezzelune Gondola 500 * Cheesy Bread * Fried Ravioli x 4 * Tomato x 4 * Garlic Rush * Creamy Alfredo * Regular Ravioli Halloween * Cheesy Bread * Mussels x 4 * Mushroom x 4 * Cauldron Powder * Garlic Basil * Regular Vermicelli Thanksgiving * Cheesy Bread * Roasted Turkey x 4 * Mushroom x 4 * Crushed Croutons * Pumpkin Pomodoro * Regular Harvest Tortellini Christmas * Crescent Roll * Basil Leaf x 4 * Tomato x 4 * Yule Spice * Roasted Romana * Regular Festive Rotini New Year * Crescent Roll * Cheese Cube x 3 * Clam x 3 * Rainbow Peppercorn * Garlic Basil * Regular Rainbow Gramigna Valentine's Day * Crescent Roll * Cherry Tomato x 4 * Sausage x 4 * Italian Seasoning * Heartbeet Arrabbiata * Regular Penne St. Paddy's Day * Pepperoni Bread * Green Pepper x 5 * Broccoli x 4 * Grated Mozzarella * Zesty Pesto * Regular Cloveroni Romano Wedding * Pepperoni Bread * Green Pepper x 5 * Pickled Eggs x 4 * Italian Seasoning * Garlic Basil * Regular Fiori Risoni Papa's Freezeria to Go! * Mint Bar - Blondie - Mint Bar * Mint Shavings * Key Lime Topping * Chocolate Mousse * Smooth Blend * Caramel Apple w/ Chocolate * Large Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Caramel Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Chocolate Long John * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Pumpkin Roll w/ Whipped Cream * Donut 3: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Pumpkin Long John St. Paddy's Day * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Keylime Drizzle ** Green Icing ** Chocolate Long John * Donut 2: ** Lucky Sevens ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Chocolate Roll w/ Mint Cream * Donut 3: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Mint Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Shamrock Papa's Wingeria HD * Zesty Pesto, Zesty Pesto * 8 x Green Peppers (Right Half) * 4 x Celery (Left Half) * 8 x Wasabi Wings (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 3 x Fresh Garlic (Top-Right Quarter) * 5 x Jalapenos (Top-Right Half) * 5 x Spinach (Bottom-Right Half) * 4 x Banana Peppers (Bottom Half) * Cooked for 5/8 | Cut in 4ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Waffle Fries w/ Rosemary and Chives * Jalapenos * Awesome Sauce * Fajita Peppers * Lettuce * Sliced Turkey * Marble Rye Bread w/ Aged Gouda St. Paddy's Day * Waffle Fries w/ Rosemary and Chives * Jalapenos * Irish Parsley Sauce * Fajita Peppers * Lettuce * Sliced Turkey * Marble Rye Bread w/ Sage Derby Cheese Relationships Gear Shift Crew Rogen Before the Gear Shift Crew was formed by the two of them, Velocitia and Rogen met together at the Starlight Dream Team 32 racing event and agreed to team up. Since then, they've become close friends who would always get along with each other. Though, because Rogen is now a part-time member and lives a much more demanding life, Velocitia has been losing touch with him as of late. Velocitia feels conflicted every time Rogen confronts Moseph, so she tries to split them up. Moseph Velocitia and Moseph are an odd couple, as the former is essentially the Blue Oni to the latter's Red Oni. They are friends for most part, but they can get into heated disagreements at times. Velocitia can also get easily annoyed by Moseph's rowdy and abrasive behavior. However, she seems him as an important grease monkey and puts a lot of trust into him. Victor Velocitia finds Victor to be just as annoying as Moseph, because of his laziness, stubbornness, and his inability to follow orders correctly. Victor doesn't take his job seriously and is prone to making mistakes, which usually results in Velocitia giving him a punishment. Saffron Velocitia thinks highly of Saffron and constantly praises her for her skills and master plans. Velocitia always relies on Saffron whenever there's a heavy disagreement between Rogen, Moseph, and Victor, because she never bothers to argue with them at all. Wisteria Velocitia and Wisteria have a fierce rivalry when it comes to racing. Only recently have they began to feud with each other. Velocitia has raced against Wisteria several times, but she has yet to defeat her, which only makes Velocitia's desire to beat her grow bigger and bigger. Sylvia Before Velocitia feuded with Wisteria, there was Sylvia Shatterdome, one of the greatest racers of all time. Like Wisteria, Velocitia has never really beaten Sylvia at racing, although she came close a few times. They stopped feuding after Sylvia got into a serious car accident. Arcane When Velocitia started getting into the racing scene, Arcane was one of her first opponents. She was challenged to a 1-on-1 race by her after she came close to beating her in a racing marathon. Since then, Velocitia has faced off Arcane in a best-of-five series. After losing 2-3, Arcane admitted defeat to Velocitia. To this day, Arcane is still seeking to take her win back from Velocitia. Akari Akari was one of the familiar faces Velocitia stumbled upon while she was new to racing. They were good friends who became fierce rivals as Velocitia started becoming more of a competitive racer. They faced each other many times, and even though Velocitia is currently dominating the competition, her rivalry with Akari is far from over. Xavier Velocitia is wanted by Xavier, because she formed a gang of street racers and broke the traffic laws. Xavier despises Velocitia, and would try to catch her whenever he sees her on the road. However, Velocitia has yet to be caught by him. Dmac Velocitia is also wanted by Dmac, since he is also a police officer. Mike Brady Even though he is a commander, Mike refrains from getting involved with Velocitia since he is a pacifist. Trivia * Her surname is named after the supercar Lamborghini Murciélago. * Her hair is naturally green, as she inherited it from her aunt. * She is also a yoga instructor. * She wears a pendant of the Lamborghini or the Mercedes-Benz logo, depending on which outfit she's wearing. * She changes her appearance every time the season changes. ** She dresses up as a secret agent for Halloween. * She is particularly fond of classic rock, as she listens to it during workout and cruising. * Her favorite color is green, as you can tell by her hair, outfit, and orders. Gallery Velocitia.png|Velocitia's first concept KCP Velocitia.jpg|Velocitia's second concept Velocitia Outfits.png|Velocitia's outfit for each season Moseph and Velocitia.jpg|Velocitia and Moseph posing with each other (made with Anime Partners Dress Up Game) Anime!Velocitia.png|Velocitia in the Rinmaru Mega Avatar Creator X3.png|Velocitia in a collab 004.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna steviavn.png|Made by Almei on i-dressup Velocitias.png|Another dressup made by Almei bq1S3SL.png|Made by Akiza Category:Girls Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Pastaria Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Closers Category:V Customers Category:Cheeseria